


Johnny the Parasite

by Anonymous



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: V has a complicated relationship with her mental parasite. And violence. Lots of violence. A little love and rejection, too. Background Judy/V. Very minor.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Johnny the Parasite




End file.
